User talk:LostGod2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Legend of Tyvan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 03:15, February 9, 2011 Saying Hi Just wanted to say hi. I read your story, Legend of Tyvan. I like it. Just wondering if you could review my story Bloodhunt as I'm looking for reviewers. SalemtheCruel 00:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reviewing!! =) Just wondering if you could give me any ideas for Bloodhunt. It's not like I have writers' block; I just want to hear a few suggestions. SalemtheCruel 00:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Blacktalon Ok. I was planning on writing more about him anyway. (Goes to update) SalemtheCruel 00:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I've updated a little. Sorry for the delay. SalemtheCruel 01:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, Blacktalon is the main antagonist. Ragwing is also an important villain, Leo is the protagonist and Victor and Casine are grey characters. SalemtheCruel 01:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Darrow Glad to hear you like Darrow, lol. Just wondering, though: Have you read Jewel of Malkariss, the fanfic he appears in? It's my first, and in my opinion; my best. SalemtheCruel 19:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Tyvan idea Got an idea for LEGEND OF TYVAN. You don't have to use it if you don't want to or don't like it, of course. What if Skyvar is mysterious injured and Tyvan is blamed for it? Got another idea. What if, as Skyvar is recovering from his injuries he tells Nimrak his plan: to lay several of Tyvan's possessions in the forest to get Blueshank off their trail. SalemtheCruel 13:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks =) Just wondering if you could update the Legend of Tyvan soon. SalemtheCruel 17:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SalemtheCruel 02:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Got one more idea: What if it turns out that Skyvar's wounds were really inflicted by Leif, a fox, a member of Nimrak's horde who is desperate for his Chief's attention. What if Skyvar remembers this and tells Nimrak? SalemtheCruel 18:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sons of Solomon Hi, Lostgod. Just wondering if you could review my new fan-fiction, The sons of Solomon: Badrang's Tale? It's about the past and coming of age of Badrang the Tyrant. It's going to be very short and I'm almost done with it :D SalemtheCruel 00:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Came up with a new character for Legend of Tyvan! What if Nimrak decides to send Luke the Darkblade, a black fox, out to spy on Blueshank to see what his motives are? PS: I FINISHED SONS OF SOLOMON!!!! You can review if you want =) SalemtheCruel 01:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Next update? Read the new chapter of Legend of Tyvan :D Loved it! Please update soon; I want to know what happens to Nimrak next. SalemtheCruel 01:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel =P This is a very long-overdue welcome, sir. I am Hollyfire53, or Holly, founder and leading admin of this 'ere Wiki. Thank you for all your contributions, and your story, Legend of Tyvan, has been named the Fan Fic of the Week! (more like a month, though :P ) So thank you again for joining, I see you've met Sale already, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! P.S. If you get a moment... could you look at my current fanfic, The Bridge? Thanks ;-) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, it's very good, and it will be up there a bit longer than a week =P Please, take our Polls? Thanks =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a million, Lostgod!!!!! I think you just cured my Writer's Block with your idea! Thanks! PS: I got another idea myself: What if Leo is recruited to spy on the Bloodhunt household, only to be discovered by Casine or Victor? Whaddya think? SalemtheCruel 20:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi, Lostgod. Just read your udpate of Legend of Tyvan. It's fabulous! Anyways, I was just wondering if you could review my fanfic The Other Greeneyes Girl. Basically it's a somewhat different version of Mossflower but with some fun twists. SalemtheCruel 10:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Could you please take our Polls? Thanks =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Just read your update! Very creepy 0.o SalemtheCruel 00:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Lostgod! I have no idea where you've been the past 2ish months but I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!1 :'( Please come on (or message me back) ASAP if you see this message.... It's SO LONELY here!!1 I've been the only one coming on here since AUGUST 31st! :( btw are you still updating Legend of Tyvan??? Please update soon! I love it so much! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! It'd be an honor to write a collab with you :D You're an awesome friend. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Lostgod! I miss you :( Can you come on here again soon? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 16:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I LOVE THE UPDATE! =) BTW: Can I tell you soemthing? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Weeelll....Can you check out a site called Redwall wars wiki? :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey, I used Meph's account to attack SonAmy and got away with it. Yeah, I said it, what are gonna do bout it? SonictheSockpuppet (talk) 21:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Really, I thought you would do something about it since I attacked your girlfriend. SonictheSockpuppet (talk) 00:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC)